Woody
*David *Loser *Nickel *Roboty *Balloony *Cloudy |enemies = *Blocky (arch-enemy) *Pin *Teardrop *Eraser (On Eraser's side) *Pen (On Pen's side) *Bubble (On Woody's side) *Firey (On Woody's side) *Flower *Coiny *Pencil *Needle *Saw *Naily *Foldy *Bell *Rocky *Leafy (One sided, on his side) |color = Light gamboge (inside), Brilliant gamboge (outside), Strong gamboge (outline) BFB 6: Orange |deaths = 2 or 3 |kills = 1 |first = Total Firey Island (early concept), Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |voice = Michael Huang Cary Huang (Only a BFB 7 scene) |imagewidth = 290 }} Woody is a male contestant on ''Battle for Dream Island'' and Battle for BFDI, and he appeared in ''IDFB''. In Battle for Dream Island, Woody competed on team Squishy Cherries until he was eliminated in "Bridge Crossing" with 9 votes. He is currently competing on BEEP in Battle for BFDI. Woody is defined by his fear of almost everything, though this trait would subdue in later seasons. Woody is also notable for his inability to speak in full sentences; he usually communicates through mumbling, yelling, and single words. Once again, he would showcase an ability to speak in full sentences in later seasons, albeit rarely. In Episode 25, Woody died of a heart attack caused by his fear of the color gray in a UFO, which turned out to be the Announcer Transportation Device. Due to this, as well as only receiving 266 votes and placing 27th, Woody was unable to join BFDIA. He was revived off-screen between the events of "The Long-lost Yoyle City" and "Welcome Back". He finished in last place on the first season due to Blocky rejoining in "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Spongy rejoining in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", and Flower rejoining in "The Glistening"— all of whom placed lower than Woody originally. He starred in his own top-down perspective adventure game, Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror. Appearance Woody appears to be a thick of balsa wood, which is a type of wood used in crafts and woodworking. Because of this, it's a soft wood, meaning that Woody is very fragile (which was stated by Tennis Ball.) His outer part is tan-like, while his inside is a beigeish-taupe. Currently, Woody is an orange color with a dent from Bell in BFB 7. He also lost a piece of himself after colliding with Rocky in "Take The Plunge Part 1", in which he never gained back, even after being recovered. Personality Woody is known for having panophobia (the fear of everything), as is the case in BFDI as he was paranoid and always appeared to be nervous. He also gets picked on and pushed around by contestants like Pin, Blocky, and Flower. In BFB, however, Woody isn't as paranoid as he used to be and does a better job at socializing with his team. Although he is still known for being afraid and insecure, he seems to have grown more confident over time, even to the point of receiving his first kill in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". He is a loyal teammate and tries to be helpful, but his fear often gets in the way of helping his team. He also mainly speaks gibberish or doesn't speak at all, but can speak coherently at times. Coverage Appearances Because Woody mainly speaks gibberish and not comprehensible words most of the time, instances of Woody not speaking coherently in that episode won't be listed. However, instances of Woody speaking comprehensible words will be pointed out. *Battle for Dream Island **Take the Plunge: Part 1 **Take the Plunge: Part 2 (does not speak) **Barriers and Pitfalls **Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? **Sweet Tooth **Bridge Crossing **Puzzling Mysteries (rejoined, scrapped) **Cycle of Life **Insectophobe's Nightmare **Half a Loaf Is Better Than None **Vomitaco (cameo) **The Reveal (voice heard) **Reveal Novum (cameo) **Gardening Hero **The Glistening **Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 (speaks in group) **Return of the Hang Glider (speaks) *Battle for Dream Island Again **Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (mentioned) **Get Digging (cameo) **Zeeky Boogy Doog (thumbnail only) *IDFB **Welcome Back *Battle for BFDI **Getting Teardrop to Talk (speaks) **Lick Your Way to Freedom (speaks) **Why Would You Do This on a Swingset **Today's Very Special Episode (speaks) **Fortunate Ben (does not speak) **Four Goes Too Far **The Liar Ball You Don't Want (does not speak coherently) **Questions Answered (does not speak) **This Episode Is About Basketball (speaks coherently) **Enter the Exit **Get to the Top in 500 Steps (does not speak) **What Do You Think of Roleplay? Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Woody was first shown when Blocky kicked him away. Once he lands, Leafy encourages him to go out and enjoy life. Woody then shows signs of love for Teardrop, who angrily kicks him away. Woody lands on top of Rocky, and a chip of him falls out, causing him to scream very loudly in pain. Later in the episode, Flower pushes him off the balance beam, with the other six contestants who Flower pushed. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Woody was the last one to be picked for a team, and he ended up on Pin's team, the Squishy Cherries. Pin displays her disgust of choosing Woody by barfing on him. Later, when their ship capsizes, he jumps onto Spongy. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Woody tries to climb up Pin to get through the obstacle course when she gets stuck on the pole blocking the way. Pin, however, angrily slaps him away. He almost crashes into Rocky, but Tennis Ball kicks him away, causing Woody to fall off the side and into the Failers' waiting room. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Woody is in the bottom two for the elimination, but is safe regardless. Later on, Woody is revealed to have Testophobia as Pin notices him staring at his test and gaping in terror. Infuriated, Pin kicks him away, and he makes a huge hole in the ground that Coiny, Eraser, and Tennis Ball all fall into at a later point. In "Sweet Tooth", Woody is once again in the bottom two to be eliminated. However, he is yet again safe. Later on, Woody is scared of baking his cake, so Match offers Leafy five dollars to help Woody. However, he doesn't score well, likely due to the overabundance of the same strawberry cake being served. In "Bridge Crossing", Woody is eliminated from the competition, meaning he cannot win Dream Island. Woody originally sighs when the Announcer first says his name, thinking he will be safe. However, he instead tells him he is eliminated at nine votes, which causes him to panic. In "Cycle of Life", it is announced that a loser will be returning. Woody's campaign at the end of the episode is simply making noises. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Woody has the chance to re-enter the competition on the Squashy Grapes, based on the viewers' voting. However, Woody only receives 1 vote, therefore he did not rejoin. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Woody, along with the rest of the eliminated contestants get the chance to re-enter the game. Woody does poorly in the challenge, and he brings only two loaves to the basket before he trips into the basket of bread and sinks to the bottom. At the end of the episode, Woody, along with Pin, Golf Ball, Needle, and Coiny are still trapped. In "The Reveal", Woody is not seen but when the recommended characters Naily and Saw are shown, he is heard screaming. In "Reveal Novum", Woody is only seen briefly, when the sun saves the eliminated contestants from drowning. In "Gardening Hero", it is announced that a loser will be returning. Similar to Cycle of Life, Woody's campaign at the end of the episode is nervously stuttering. In "The Glistening", Woody starts the episode by voting for Ice Cube to be eliminated. In the end, Woody only receives 29 votes to return. Blocky kicks Woody and they are both sent to the TLC. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Woody is briefly seen cheering when the TLC teleported away, releasing him and the other eliminated contestants. He then begins shrieking seconds later when it is teleported right back to where it was, re-trapping him, once again inside. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Woody is last seen being released from the TLC, and votes for Leafy to win. When Needle and Match do not vote for Leafy, Woody slaps the two despite his anxieties. This may show that he is overcoming his panophobia (fear of everything). After Firey wins Dream Island, Woody is let in along with everyone else except Leafy, but panics when the Announcer reveals that it was sold. Afterwards, Woody is abducted in a UFO, along with Snowball, Match and Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball stated his fear of the color grey gave him a heart attack, long before Woody landed, and seemingly, he dies forever since Flower destroyed the recovery centers. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Woody only receives 266 votes to join the season, and therefore does not compete in BFDIA. Even if he did get enough votes, he still would not have joined because he was still dead, and there would be no way to revive him until episode four of BFDIA. In "Get Digging", Woody's corpse is seen in the Goiky Canal, floating in the water. A small Woody appears at the top of the thumbnail for Zeeky Boogy Doog. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Woody made a re-appearance, though it's unclear how and when was he recovered. When Bomby explodes off-screen, Woody catches on fire, so Ice Cube sacrifices her life to extinguish him. It is unclear whether Woody dies or not in that scene. Battle for BFDI As of Battle for BFDI, Woody has gained a bit more bravery. While still rather cowardly (showing fright at the sight of a deflated Balloony), and still inarticulate, Woody isn't quite as frightened as he once was, and has even shown excitement at the idea of competing in the Battle for BFDI. While viewers can't understand Woody, it's shown other characters can understand him to some extent, as Leafy is able to understand Woody when he comes up with a team name. He is on the team BEEP. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Woody yells for Roboty when the team cannot find him (his call is low pitched from Roboty's location). Later on, he screams when Roboty dies which causes his tongue to extend to a point that Leafy could grip and use it to lick a jawbreaker (for the challenge), but it she loses hold and the tongue retracts. When Four pranks Leafy's team into thinking they are safe, Nickel tells Woody to dab — which he does until Four reveals they are up for elimination. His dab may have contributed to some of his votes later. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Woody only appears in the elimination. He is safe with 2010 votes. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Woody's voice is heard when Naily falls from Bell's string, and when the scene pans to show Clock and Naily, the latter is shown to be impaling Woody. Later, he grabs the fork which was heading to hit Four, and gives the cake to him. In the flashback, Woody is seen spreading the filling for his teams cake. In"Fortunate Ben", when BEEP's paper airplane is about to hit to the ground, Balloony says that there's no way to change the airflow to steer it away. Woody hears this and gets the idea to dab to manipulate the airflow using his arms, changing the angle of the plane's fall. The next shot of the team shows them following Woody's example and all of the team members with arms or legs are dabbing, besides David, as he fell asleep. He then falls face flat onto the cliff's ground with the rest of the team putting them up for elimination. In "Four Goes Too Far", Woody is in the bottom three for elimination but is safe with 2514 votes, and turns orange. In the contest, Woody catches the Twinkle of Contagion once but is not shown to catch it onscreen again. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Woody drags the jawbreaker Loser is in until he gets smashed by Bell, leaving him dented and screaming. In this episode, he also gets his first kill by ripping Foldy in half. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", it is up to Woody to save his team from elimination since he is the only living team member with functional arms. He builds up the courage to throw one ball into the basket, but Death P.A.C.T. still finishes first, causing BEEP to be up for elimination. In "Enter the Exit", Woody is safe from elimination with 2026 votes - the second least of the six who were up for voting. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Woody is seen screaming as Nickel is trying to scare him with a fork to make sure that he is real. Balloony is upset with Nickel and after fighting over the fork, Balloony is popped, which scares Woody. “Rocky” says that the sound was loud and the team finds out that “Rocky” is the impostor, and really Basketball. Votes Total elimination votes: 6,566 Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Return of the Hang Glider: Gets a heart attack from his fear of the color gray. #Welcome Back: Is burnt to death by Bomby's explosion. (Debatable) Kills Trivia *'Running gag:' Every time Woody is in danger of elimination during Cake at Stake, Woody panics out of fear. He calms down after his safe status is announced. **Although, this did not happen in BFB 6 and 10. **This gag is subverted when Woody is the eliminated contestant in Bridge Crossing, having Woody calm down when he assumes he’s safe and panicking when it's announced that he's eliminated. *As of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Woody shows possible signs of love for Teardrop after Leafy intervenes for Woody to go out and live his life. **Coincidentally, Teardrop and Woody say the least amount of lines on the show (excluding the recommended characters). *In BFDI, Woody has by far one of the worst overall performances out of all the contestants in the show. This is due to how the 3 other objects eliminated before him, all returned at some point during the season. *In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Woody receives 2010 votes to be eliminated. 2010 happens to be the year BFDI started. *He is tied with Bracelety for the fourth least amount of participation in the series. **The people who have less participation than him are Dora, David, and Donut. **Coincidentally, their names all start with "D". *He is easily breakable: Literally by chips falling off of him, and figuratively by his timid personality. This is because he is balsa wood, which is a wood known for being easily breakable. *When Woody shouts distantly in Lick Your Way to Freedom, his voice sound's like Eraser's. *In Get Digging, he has a cameo of his corpse floating in water. *Woody is often mistaken as a slice of bread. *Woody spent the most consecutive time in the Tiny Loser Chamber in the first season, at around 21 months. *Woody has said a word in his regular voice in episode 25, which was "Leafy". *He is one of the three contestants who died forever in episode 25. He is also the only male who died out of the three, and the only one to not be revived in BFDIA. **Woody was indeed revived in between the events of BFDIA 5e and IDFB 1. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, one of the possible challenges was to bring Woody back to life. *Woody, along with Pin and Needle, are the only contestants to have had a chance at returning three different times in Season 1, yet never return to the game. *Woody is one of the 6 original characters who did not get enough votes to compete in BFDIA, the other five are Eraser, Snowball, Pen, Blocky, and David. *Woody was the 2nd BFDI character made (after Firey), as shown in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". *Apart from all the original contestants, Woody is the only one who has not made an official appearance in season 2. Although in Get Digging it is possible Woody (or at least his corpse) is floating above the ocean. *The Liar Ball You Don't Want marks the first time Woody has ever received a kill (Foldy). *Woody was eliminated 4th on Total Firey Island and BFDI. *Woody was always in the bottom 2 every time the Squishy Cherries did Cake at Stake. *Woody slaps Needle and Match when they didn't vote Leafy, proving he isn't completely pantophobic. *Woody has fears of: **Blocky **Bubble (Ebulliophobia) **Fire (like Firey) (Pyrophobia) **Sharp things (like Pin) (Aichmophobia) **Breaking apart (Fractophobia) **Tests (Testophobia) **The number 5 (Pentaphobia) **Collisions **Jumping and falling (Salirephobia, Piptophobia) **Cake at Stake (in general) **Being abducted by aliens (Alienophobia) **The color grey (Scared of the most; on which it gave a heart attack) (Glaucophobia) **Being eliminated **Seeing dead bodies/seeing objects die in front of him (Necrophobia) **Loud noises (possibly) (Phonophobia) **Being stabbed/threatened to be stabbed (Pungophobia) **Forks (Argyrophobia) *In IDFB and BFB, it is shown that Woody has become less panophobic. *In Hurtful!, the signs during the challenge were actually sideways white bodies of him. *If Woody did indeed die in Return of the Hang Glider, then he would be the first and only contestant to have gone through cardiac arrest. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, it is revealed that Woody's voice can travel very far and sounds very deep from far away when he is calling for Roboty. *BFB 3 was the first Cake at Stake in which Woody isn't in the bottom two for elimination. *In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Woody references his screaming from whenever he was up for elimination in BFDI. *According to Total Firey Island, Woody has a teddy bear. *Four Goes Too Far revealed that he likes being painted orange. *While Firey has been covered in Rocky's vomit the most, Woody has been been barfed on by the most contestants Pin and Rocky. *Woody is one of the 5 contestants who's names are actual human names, the others are Ruby, Rocky, David, and Dora. *If Woody dies, he will no longer be dented and will lose his orange paint. *Woody can speak in pictures, as shown in First BFDI Drawing EVER!. *Woody is the first contestant to have their votes go down in BFB, with 2,514 in Four Goes Too Far, and 2,026 in Enter the Exit. *Woody was supposed to rejoin the Squashy Grapes in Puzzling Mysteries, but this was dropped. *Woody is the first contestant to receive a permanent change. See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Generation 1 Characters